Let Me Help You
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Naraku has hit rock bottom, with the help of his father and a pretty young therapist can he bounce back or will they have to watch him fall in the black hole beneath rock bottom? AU family/romance plz read profile, just the top little bit.
1. They Meet

**SweetDreamer92: I know I know I have a terrible track record of starting inuyasha fics but look I finally deleted partially dead fics that's a start. I'll put them up when feel the urge to re-write them. Anyhoo...**

**Warnings:!AU!, adult themes and situations, dark themes and situations (self harm attempted suicide, murder), language, mentioned alcohol and drug abuse, rape m/m, angst, drama sprinkles, OOC, OC's, altered (tons of stuff)**

**AU: This is very AU I hope you'll read and enjoy the first chapter and if you really enjoy the first chapter then I hope you'll continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but you knew that :D**

**Prologue**

Most people don't return home after leaving their parent's and some aren't so lucky be it a lost job, divorce or stalker it happens. Sometimes, people are falsly accused of crimes end up in jail with a scarred record and have a hard time picking up the pieces of their lives and that is what lands them in their parent's home again. For Naraku it was the last one paired off with divorce, his ex was a hateful woman who killed their young children and blamed him for it he was in jail and a prison wife before his secretary was able to get in touch with courts to prove him innocent. After all they all knew when the kids had died and she knew he had been out of town during that time. However proven innocent or not life just didn't pick up everyone who had been against him was afraid of him and worried that he really would snap and they would pay for it. He stuck to himself, eventually only drugs, alcohol, and imagining his ex's head on a roasted pig body made him feel better.

He started talking to his "voice" again who expressed that he was pissed Naraku had tried to tune him out. Naraku felt bad because sadly growing up the voice was all he had, but he couldn't help ignoring it when he was hurting and couldn't handle the day he hated that his only friend couldn't give him any comfort. He lost his house, got fired from a new job, lost his car and basically just hung out in public places wherever he could. Eventually he tried to kill himself and almost succeeded when he woke up his father was waiting, Muso Onigumo. He didn't say anything he just gave his hand a squeeze, the little boy in him wanted to jump in his arms and cry to his daddy about every little problem he had,but what was left of the shattered man decided aganst that he didn't want to face he pain if he couldn't have the luxury of taking his own life.

His father was often away for business he had a very successful company the problem is he didn't know his daughter had been lying about Naraku's life style. He knew he had a bitter divorce but he didn't know his only son had lost everything. He patted his shoulder wincing slightly feeling how skinny his son, the jock, was.

"Just promise me you'll try and I'll help you everyway I can."

Naraku only nodded lost in his thoughts.

...

A couple weeks later...

Naraku was poking at his food while his sister Kikyou and mother Kagura glared at his father. Fed up Kikyou threw her fork down.

"I can't take this anymore."

Muso wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"What? The silence?"

She pointed and accusing finger at Naraku.

"He isn't doing anything to you."

"The point is he isn't doing anything he sits like a zombie all day long he doesn't care about making a better life for himself, he doesn't care about taking care of himself, he probably doesn't care about my poor niece and nephew he hasn't cried once."

That got a rise out of him, in a flash his hands were around the bitch's neck, his eyes crazed.

"How _dare _you throw that in my face you stupid piece of shit!"

"Naraku! Muso do something!"

"I have cried for my children my babies every fucking night since I lost them!"

Muso grabbed him and tried to pull him off Kikyou's eyes were starting to roll back in her head from his tight grip.

"Naraku, please you're killing her!"

At the last second he snapped out of it and let her go she coughed and gagged, Kagura went to her side and pulled her close. She glared daggers at him.

"You should have been there when they were killed...it should have been you who died!"

He shrugged his father off him and ran to the kitchen Muso grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground before he could grab a knife no matter how physically weak his son was he had always been a fighter. This made the fight last longer but eventually Naraku was tired out and clutching at rug he was on. Muso didn't let him up he didn't shed a tear in his rage but he shook as if he did. Muso stroked his hair softly.

"Ssh son I know you care about nothing more than your kids."

...

After that episode Muso decided to look for a therapist he knew his son was hurting and while his daughter didn't have to be so cruel she had a bit of a point he didn't seem to be handling his problems. It seemed like he was trying to push everything down and move on as if it never happened instead. Kagura tapped his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I know one, they have a lot of interns."

"An intern?"

"Well yeah, Naraku's no child but I bet he would respond more to someone his own age."

"I suppose you have a point...you think a man?"

She put her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"He can't even show his emotions to his own father what good would a man do?"

"Woman, got it..."

She waited and then he paused.

"Here's one Shikon no Tama institute, catering to everyone from ages five to ninety-five."

"Why would a five year old need therapy?"

"During divorce probably."

"Make an appointment."

...

Because Naraku's mental state was questionable he was basically in his parent's care until he could prove he could live on his own. He was being cooperative but Muso knew he needed more than that. The building was white and nicely decorated it was between the dojo and an ice cream shop, they walked in and he stared at the various clients. After filling out lots of paperwork Muso saw that he was paired off with a young woman name Kagome Higurashi. When it was his turn Muso asked if he wanted to go in alone and Naraku only nodded, he could handle himself with a stranger. He walked in and sat on the plain brown couch the pretty intern turned around smiled brightly at him.

"Hello...Naraku, I'm Kagome just Kagome it's nice to meet you." she said glancing at his chart.

He didn't say anything.

"Okay we have an hour and thirty minutes what's on your mind?"

He didn't say a word he only surveyed her, knowing not to push anyone who came in she pretended to study his paper work more giving him a chance to get his bearings. He stared at the ground, ten minutes of silence passed before grabbed a note pad.

"How about we just talk a tiny bit I'll ask you a question and you give me as many words as you like."

He looked back at her and since he didn't flip her off or otherwise she continued.

"How is your life right now?"

He gritted his teeth, reading him she nodded.

"Empty? That's a start."

He was quiet.

"Okay, what do you hope to get out of our time together?"

He shrugged he didn't know and his throat was too dry to tell her so, she seemed to get it and scribbled down on the pad.

"Do you want your father to come in here?"

He wasn't sure anymore.

"I'll move toward the door, just raise your hand If you don't want me to get him."

She stood up and walked slowly toward the door just as she grabbed the knobs he did as he was told. She chewed on her lip.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded she let go of the handle and sat down.

"Okay shall we try again?"

...

This went on for two weeks she had tried everything from ink blots to clay figures and beyond to just sitting and waiting but still he didn't say a word. He came in and she watched him sit down, he looked tired like he hadn't been sleeping.

"Naraku, you must try to let me help you."

He glanced at her.

"I wish I could say 'I know it's been hard' but I don't know anything about you I don't know what's hurting you."

He wasn't so sure he wanted her to, he shifted in his seat it was a bit unorthodox but she moved to sit next to him to grab his hand he tensed but raised his head to look at her.

"Fine...I'll tell you something..."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I know it was short but it's just an introduction :D see you around.**


	2. He Cries

**SweetDreamer92: Okay I promise it's not an excuse but I hope you forgive me for the first chapter I was changing my sleep schedule again so I was out of it and I thought it was longer than it was and I thought it had less typos lol . anyways hope you liked it despite that...did I mention this isn't an all human story?**

**Warnings" Altered birthdays in case you are the type to look up character b-days as I am not I don't actually know altered ages of course. Mentions of underage romance, **

**Thank you MidnightKittyCat and guest I'm sorry for the wait but my net is hormonal most of the time hope you enjoy :D**

**Edit: Kagome is younger than Naraku, she isn't actually his age, Kikyou is the one who said she wished he died not his mother. This is why I shouldn't write when I'm half sleep**

**The intern idea is from my personal life when I was younger I needed therapy and the only one in the office that I liked was the intern who actually gave a damn and a half. She was always on time and spoke to me and wasn't even being paid and I only know that because the secretary talked too much and had no filter lol.**

**One - starts off as progress ends in three steps back**

**Time skip because I say so...**

Kagome scanned the notes from the past four months, Naraku still had his moments where he wouldn't say a word but he finally admitted to usually not knowing what to say. She knew if he could trust her then he would have plenty to say, but they did always talk at least a little in their sessions. Naraku had found a new job behind a desk at one of the nicer computer companies, his boss Miroku Tai gave him plenty to do seeming to understand that he needed to be kept busy. His wife Sango tried to extend a hand of friendship to him, while it was against the rules to talk about anyone's sessions Sango knew Kagome was trying to become a full therapist and that Naraku's days off started in her office. He knew they were friends she had a picture with the other woman in her office he wasn't bothered by it because like Kagome, Sango tried to be nice while still giving him all the space he wanted.

So far he hadn't come right out and told her what happened but he was talking about how it hurt him at least that was a start. She knew she couldn't over look why he started therapy but she also knew if he was more comfortable focusing more on the changes in his life first then that was fine. She looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The twenty two year old secretary Shippo looked in.

"Hey Kagome Mr. Onigumo is here."

"Oh okay thanks Shippo send him in."

He moved and motioned behind the door obviously waving him in she looked over and smiled he wasn't looking at her but he was starting to look better. He was wearing a black and dark blue suit he laid his jacket on the couch and greeted her as he sat down.

"Hi Naraku you look great are you going somewhere after this?"

"No I had to go in and fix a mess one of my co-worker's made."

"Oh? What happened?"

"He misfiled a lot of paperwork and as a result a lot of the wrong information was sent to the wrong people. I had to call all of the presidents and reschedule meetings that shouldn't have been planned in the first place."

She smiled, it clearly sucked to work with someone that incompetent, but he was talking more and blowing off steam. She scribbled down on her note pad.

"...Please don't ask me how that made me feel."

She giggled.

"Oh I won't, actually my first day here Shippo told me never to ask that because it pisses everyone off."

He did something odd then, he smiled slightly.

"I'm guessing today you're going to ask me about why I came here and I'll go quiet until our time is up?"

"Well we could talk about anything you want, but if the sessions ends like that then that's okay too."

"If we can talk about anything then lets not brush on that right now." he said firmly.

"Whatever you say."

"Tell me why you wanted to be a therapist."

She tapped her chin.

"Well I like to help people, and words can be so powerful I might not be the doctor that performs a life saving surgery, or the friend you run to immediately, or even the next door neighbor you will tell anything just to get them to shut up but I am a concerned ear ready to eat up every worry you want to throw my way."

He glanced down she cocked her head wondering if she had said something wrong.

"Naraku?"

"You remind me of my daughter she always wanted to help everyone even if she didn't know how."

Seeing the look on his face she tried to phrase her next question in the best way she could.

"...How old is she?"

"She would be six in June."

She bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry..."

He shook his head.

"I say that to her picture everyday I would prefer you don't say it to me."

"Right of course so...I mean was she your only child?"

"She had an older brother."

"How old was he?"

"He would be eight in February."

"Seven and five?"

He cocked his head.

"Is that weird?"

"No but you're so young...I mean..." she blushed.

She was surprised when he laughed.

"I'll be twenty seven in a couple months...unless you're referring to when I met their mother our age difference would upset a few people I suppose."

"Oh it's just odd to hear about is all."

He laughed at her again she huffed.

"Don't laugh, I was trying not to offend you."

He eyed her for a minute.

"Am I your oldest client?"

"No I have a sixty year old woman who comes in here."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty four."

She soon gasped and looked at the clock he stared at her.

"Am I over my time?"

"No...it's just you've sat and talked to me for fifteen whole minutes without going quiet." she teased.

His smile remained.

"Maybe I had more to say than usual, next time I won't disappoint you." he teased back.

Kagome was rather gifted at distracting people from their problems long enough to get somewhere with each client. In fact she was the only one in the office that someone hadn't run out on in a fit of rage, her clients loved her and they were moving forward in their lives as well. She never took much credit she always told them they just needed someone to talk to. When their session was over she tried to tip toe around what she would call "his soft subject" so they could continue with progress in their next session.

"Hey Naraku, you should bring a picture of your kids I bet they take after you."

"Well on that you would be right, their mother looks like a troll now a days."

She giggled and waved him off just as her next client came in.

...

Naraku's good mood couldn't last, when he got home and saw what his sister was doing it flew out the window. She was throwing pictures of his kids in the fire place many of them had just been cut up, he ran over and yanked her away from the almost empty box.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Getting rid of reminders, since you were a bad father you should be able to wipe your slate clean and all."

He would have choked her if he could he took the four pictures he had left, their father hadn't walked in, he looked at the two.

"What's going on in here?"

"...She decided to try and destroy as many pictures of your grand kids that she could."

Feeling depressed Naraku moved past his father and disappeared in his room, Muso glared at his daughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He was a bad father, it was all his fault!" she yelled loud enough knowing he could hear her.

"It was not, he was working."

"He should have been there."

"He didn't know his ex was like that."

"How is that an excuse?"

"It's not an excuse it's a reason, every good husband and father should know they can leave their kids with their wife and not have to worry about whether or not they'll be there when he comes home." he snapped.

She went quiet.

"Clearly you need therapy too."

...

At dinner Naraku didn't bother coming down and Kikyou stayed in the living room, Kagura sighed.

"So what was the fight about?"

He told her what happened she covered her mouth.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know...it's enough we know how they died, I called Kagome he was doing so well with her now we're going to have to monitor him again. I wish you had seen the look on his face."

"What ever for?"

"Because every man needs his mother when he's hurt and we both know you would have picked Kikyou's side over his."

"That isn't true."

"Are you sure about that?"

She couldn't actually answer.

...

Naraku did the same as usual at work but this time he didn't try to talk to anyone he only wanted to work. He was on his break but he was typing up a report for the upcoming meeting anyways. His cell phone rang and he saved what he had and answered.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Naraku are you alright?"

He tensed hearing Kagome's voice.

"I'm fine."

"You're father called me and told me what happened with your sister."

He tensed further.

"And I'm sure he told you what happened to my children as well."

"Yes."

"I'll be in at the regular time I have to work right now."

He hung up before she could say anything more and went back to his report.

...

During their next session he was quiet he did let her see the remaining pictures though, going against protocol again she sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. In this type of office it was important to stay professional and one shouldn't allow themselves to get too close but Kagome couldn't partially ignore anyone who looked as down as he did. There were plenty of loss causes in the world, but none of them had stepped into her office as of yet. Naraku stared at the pictures relaxing slightly as she rubbed his back gently.

"You never told me their names."

"Rin and Kohaku."

"They were beautiful children."

He didn't say anything but she noticed he nodded slowly.

"Why do you think your sister is so hateful? I mean I guess I should always play devil's advocate and try to find reason in every little thing but it just seemed she was out to hurt you."

"Because of our father."

"Your father?"

"My parents had lost four sons who simply weren't strong enough to make it home, my father says it makes it hard for my mother to get close to me but she's never been extremely unkind just distant. My sister is older than me, she was happy in all of the family pictures but when I was born and lived our father was happy to finally have a son, he treated us fairly but when I was older it didn't escape my notice that he spent more time with me."

"Did she ever tell him she was feeling jealous and neglected?"

"Not exactly she threw tantrums that should be recorded in history books for future generations, but I've never seen them just sit and talk about anything. Our mother focuses on her, she knew my sister didn't want me to move back even if I was homeless but dad ignored them and came to find me anyways."

He sighed heavily and put the pictures in his pocket.

"Why were you homeless?"

"He didn't tell you the whole story?"

"Just what happened to your kids."

"I use to work for a company that helped people around the world I was gone a lot but I spent as much time with the family as I could. They were good kids they understood and I made sure I always found a place with reception so I could video chat with them every night I was away, even if it was only for a few minutes. My wife wasn't so easy to please, she wanted a divorce..." He paused seeing the look on her face.

"Yes instead of filling out paperwork she took our kid's lives, she stabbed them while they slept and set the house on fire, a neighbor called the fire department. No one believed I was innocent but then again they weren't there to see the video calls all they knew was the uncaring bastard my wife painted me to be. The courts kept me locked up but agreed to check my story with my co-workers and they took their sweet time doing it. My secretary finally came and cleared me."

"Finally? Why didn't she come right away?"

"She told me my wife had paid her to stay out of it and she said she didn't know what was going on, I guess she felt guilty because she came with all of the reports and paperwork that would have cleared me some time before but mysteriously went missing. Apparently she had kept all of it, I don't believe her though she always went out of her way to give me problems when I refused to sleep with her, after I was set free I never talked to her again. The voice didn't think drinking would make me feel better and he was really against all of the drugs I tried..."

"You were hearing voices _before _you developed a drinking and drug problem?" she couldn't focus on the mindless cruelty.

And to think one person who knew every little thing he needed to clear his name just sat back and practically watched while he paid for a crime he wasn't even home to commit.

"Not voices, just one and I had always heard him from when I was a kid." he stopped.

"And please don't ask me if he told me to do anything questionable."

"I was told that question also pisses everyone off."

He looked at her.

"Ask me what the worse part is."

"What's the worst part?"

"There was a raid in the camp I was staying in, I lost my computer, phone and wallet, I had been doing reports on paper...I was cut off from my kids before they were in trouble..."

"Naraku..."

He shook his head as the tears welled in his eyes.

"My sister's right I should have been there if I hadn't been up late I wouldn't have had to sleep in one of the villages I would have been able to keep everything and rush home."

"Naraku you didn't cause their death."

"I should have been there..."

He put his head in his hands she wrapped her other arm around him and rocked him as he broke down and sobbed.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I know I'm evil and that's harsh but you weren't thinking he would recover in the second chapter? We'll meet his ex in the next chapter. The time skip is actually because I really didn't want a bunch of chapters of him not talking to her instead I wanted a slow recovery type story it's more interesting to me :P**


	3. A New Client

**SweetDreamer92: *moving right along despite the darkness of it all***

**Warnings: murder, animal death**

**Two - The Ex**

Kagome wasn't sure how long she had held Naraku as he shook, she only knew it had been some time when Shippo knocked on her door and told her that two of her clients had canceled, one because they had the flu and one because they were going to Vegas to stop a wedding as a favor for a friend. Naraku had been beside himself, he was embarassed and hurried away from her and out of her office. She was on her break after wards, Shippo peeked in her she was clearly conflicted about whether or not she should leave him alone she had never talked to a client outside the office.

"Kagome you know there is something in the rules here that said it is up to each individual therapist to decide how the treatment goes after the first two months."

"Meaning."

"You could say client # 140 of the institute showed signs of needing to get fresh air, or something like that."

She thought about it then smiled.

"You're right he was having a hard time opening up to me, fresh air should help."

He nodded with a smile as she grabbed her purse and jacket to try and catch up to him, she went down in the elevator and outside. She saw his father's car that he temporarily used still in the parking spot but it was empty. Walking to the ice cream shop she went in and smiled at Midoriko who was nosy as she was cheerful.

"Mimi?"

She looked up.

"Hi hon, double chocolate with brownie and cookie dough on a plain cone?"

"No no not today I needed to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"A cl...um friend of mine ran out here and..."

"Was it the good looking one with the long black hair and nice suit?"

"Yes."

"He went toward the park he seemed pretty upset you should give him a minute to collect himself."

"Hmm maybe you're right...I'll take a couple of crepes maybe that will make him feel better."

Midoriko's eyes lit up as she hurried to fill the order.

...

Kagome found Naraku sitting under a tree, as her friend figured the time alone had given him enough time to relax a little. She walked over and held the chocolate one in front of him remembering he had mentioned he had a weakness for sweets when she had brought doughnuts in one morning. He opened his eyes and stared at her, obviously surprised she came after him at all. He took the offered sweet and she sat next to him.

"Isn't my time up?"

"Everyone's time is up I'm on my lunch break."

"And you decided to come after your deranged client because?"

She smiled at him.

"You're not deranged."

"Sure about that?"

"No one who is crazy will be able to admit their crazy, just like an alcoholic won't admit they have a problem, and a whore won't admit she needs a better way to find comfort than to sleep around."

He sighed.

"Besides I would be more concerned if you didn't show any feelings after everything."

"But it's almost been three years."

"And for most of that time you were either drunk or drugged, you never had a sober moment to really grieve, just like someone can break down over any traumatizing event as much as fifteen years later."

He stared into space.

"Want to tell me more?"

"Absolutely not."

"Okay but remember while I'm still wearing my name tag as long as you aren't planning anything illegal what you say to me stays between us."

He stared at her.

"Why?"

"Because I care."

"You probably shouldn't focus so much on one client."

"Probably not but I'll do it anyways."

"Would you do that for anyone else?"

"If I thought it would help, not for no reason."

He seemed confused.

"Let's say client B was clinically insane but was still able to recover if he was worried about his medication I wouldn't come running I'd talk to him over the phone. However if client F was a rape victim about to commit suicide if she didn't talk to me then I would alert the authorities and hurry to see her. Simply because some concerns can be handled over the phone."

"I ran out of your office."

"And you've hung up on me before, you can turn and walk away and I can follow you while keeping a reasonable distance until you're ready to talk."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're not that persistent."

"Oh no? One time at camp when I was little I thought this other girl was wrong in choosing to ignore me and I stuck to her hip everywhere she went I followed until she gave up and told me that another girl said I didn't like her and just wanted to fight."

She noticed a hint of a smile on his face.

"And?"

"And the issue was resolved after I followed the other girl around."

He laughed, feeling the tension fading he could imagine a smaller version of Kagome playing the role of baby duck. She smiled.

"So what happened to them?"

"Well the first girl is your boss's wife and the other girl is a good friend of ours."

She smiled as he shook his head at the turn of events.

"Hey can I ask you something?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"Your dad called me and asked if I could also work with your sister, do you think it would help?"

"Maybe if you bad mouth me to her."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Then I'm not sure."

She sighed.

"Maybe I could try."

"Don't you have to get back to the office?"

"Don't you have to get back to your father's car?"

He threw away the wrapper and walked with her back to her office.

...

The following week...

"I'm telling you he's out to get me!"

Kagome sighed as one of her more...eccentric clients stood on her couch and yelled at her.

"Are you certain about that?"

"Of course I am, he gives me the evil eye...look he's doing it again!"

"Mrs. Dukashi I've told you it's just a toaster."

"But my husband's soul is inside of it, I'm telling you he's haunting me because I burnt his toast before he died, it was an accident but he won't forgive me!"

Part of Kagome's training was handling the people who were much worse off than Naraku or any of her other clients. She knew to keep her distance and humor them to a point Mrs. Dukashi was a lot bigger than her and even though she gently reminded her that the appliance wasn't out to get her she still didn't want to aggravate the larger woman. When her session was over it was Kikyou's turn, she smiled at her and Kikyou sat down.

"Hello Kikyou it's nice to finally meet you."

"I'm sure that nut has told you only negative things about me."

Kagome frowned.

"So you don't get along with your brother?"

"I hate him."

"I see, why is that?"

"Because he's useless, he should have died and don't like seeing him every day."

"You could move."

"Why should I have to move? Our parents are well off and live in a large mansion they don't have to have all of that space to themselves."

"It's just that, according to your father he needs to be around family but if it upsets you you can move out for a little while."

"Not happening."

"Okay, well tell me what do you expect to get out of our time together?"

"Time to do my nails."

She even pulled out a kit that was in her purse and started working on them, Kagome sighed seeing she would be one of her more difficult clients.

"I see, so what's your favorite color nail polish?"

"Red."

...

By the time Kagome was off it was dark a few of her appointments had went over, she closed up and was leaving with the security guard who was off to catch the bus because his car was in the shop. Jijenji smiled at her and waved she went around back where her car was she stopped short someone had broken all four windows, she turned around to try and catch Jijenji and came face to face with Hojo, he smiled at her and she swallowed and backed up. Hojo was the one who dumped her she took it rather well and wondered if they could still be friends of course they were but he made it obvious that he wanted more than that, which made little sense. He had scared away dates, pushed most of her old friends away by threats and stalked her. He even murdered her dog thinking the playful pooch was too friendly. He got away with it because he plead insanity.

She agreed to talk to him on the phone; his therapist seemed to think it would help.

"Hojo what are you doing here so late?"

"I was worried about you you didn't come home on time."

"How would you know?"

"Well you always get home at six it's nine and you're still at work, you workaholic you."

Her hands were in her pocket she clutched the can of mace.

"Don't be silly I moved."

"Oh I know, your mom gave me your new address."

She bit her lip.

"What did you do to my mother?"

"Nothing, she gave it my therapist when I was in the treatment facility I haven't been able to talk to her since though."

She swallowed nervously.

"Well some appointments ran over that's all..."

"I see, so you weren't with your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"So she _is _a woman I sort of thought she was too pretty to be a man but I was clearly mistaken."

"What are you talking about?"

"That person you were having crepes with in the park."

"Oh that's who you're talking about, he is man, he's just a friend."

"Just a friend?"

She glanced to her car.

"You didn't break my windows did you?"

"Of course I did, it upset me that you didn't call."

"I was just working is all...speaking of calling why are you here? You should be..."

"At the asylum? I only cooperated because you said you would be there if I did, and you didn't call so I broke out. Now come on I'll take you home."

"No that's okay I need to walk I've been eating a lot of bon bons and packed on a few pounds."

He scanned her curvy body looking for extra weight he rolled his eyes.

"Oh baby please don't give me that you look amazing but if you insist I'll walk you home."

She bit her lip.

"Thank you but really I noticed and my doctor noticed...you should get back...how did you get here?"

He held up some keys.

"I took them out of the guard's pocket when I knocked him out, I'll give them back later I promise."

She sighed.

"You know what I bet I can drive just fine."

"I doubt it, I drained the gas tank and sliced your tires, go a little closer you should be able to see."

She backed away keeping her eyes on him and scanned her tires, they were pretty much destroyed.

"I see."

"Don't be mad I'll get you new tires."

"Don't worry about it they needed to be changed anyways, I'll just wait here and call a tow truck she took out her phone when someone answered he moved close and grabbed her wrist. He could faintly hear the voice of someone asking if there was an emergency he frowned.

"You called the cops? Now why would you do that I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're hurting me now."

"Ma'am?"

He shoved her against the car and snatched her phone out of her hand tossing it to the ground he stomped on it. When he turned to her she sprayed him with the mace and ran around the corner grateful she had more than one phone she took out her business phone it was a basic phone the company gave her when she was accepted for the internship. She called the cops again, she couldn't believe it, she got a busy signal. They had met in highschool and he had been a fit athlete she couldn't play run and hide with him he'd catch her in the small area. Cursing over her bad luck she kept running the phone stopped working when she got off the property it wouldn't work again until she was at home.

"Fucking company restrictions."

He called after her, clearly distressed that she was running away no matter how well she handled her own patients she really wasn't stupid. She could calm an oversized woman, talk a deug addict out of killing himself and more but she knew better than to stay near someone who wouldn't listen to reason. Not to mention who was stronger, had a weapon, and would kill her if it meant in his own little world that she would only have time for him. At first she didn't even notice the oddest thing, it was around nine not that late really and a Friday but the streets were completely empty.

She turned another corner and hid behind a trash can, breathing heavy she tried to enter the code to bypass the restriction but for the life of her she couldn't remember the emergency code. She took deep breaths to try and calm her nerves pleading with herself to remember. When he got close she pushed the cans over to distract him took off again she fished around in her pocket for quarters she knew in this part of town there were still useful payphones. Just as she got to one he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back against him. She pushed at his hand.

"Let me go Hojo."

"But we haven't had a chance to catch up."

"We can catch up when you're back in the asylum..."

"No way."

"Yes way...please let me go."

"No, I have to remind you who you belong to."

"Hojo stop, you're the one who broke up with me."

"It doesn't mean you don't belong to me anymore!"

He ripped open her shirt a deep growl stopped him from touching her further they turned and Kagome's eyes widened the large...massive white dog was standing there. His eyes glowed red he put the medium sized office buildings to shame. He flashed his fangs, Kagome fainted and Hojo dropped her and ran away the dog chased after him but for a reason unknown to him he lost him almost too easily. He went back to Kagome intending to take her home.

...

Kagome shot up in bed she was in her blue and white bedroom in her simple but nice apartment she got up and ran to the window she looked down and saw that her car was unharmed in it's usual parking spot. She rubbed her head and glanced at the night stand where both of her phones were charging.

"A dream?"

She sank down to the floor and her cat mewed at her from her spot under her bed.

"Kilala? Come here girl."

The cat took a moment before bouncing over to hop in her lap, rubbing her ears Kagome tried to shake the 'dream' from her memory. She glanced at the clock then stared at Kilala who was the best alarm in Japan.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

She mewed and waved her tail.

...

As an intern she worked Monday through Saturday and was on call on Sundays she walked in and went up to her office. She saw Kikyou waiting for her.

"Kikyou you aren't scheduled for right now."

"I asked one of the others to switch with me I don't have time to wait forever."

Kagome frowned.

"Well come on in then."

They sat down and she took out her note pad.

"So what would you like to talk about?"

She shrugged.

"Okay why don't we talk about your childhood?"

"I didn't have one."

"What do you mean?"

"I just didn't."

"I see..."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you go I bet you know who that dog was :P**


	4. The Same Dream

**SweetDreamer92: I have issues writing all human stories too many people who will complain about what humans can and can't do.**

**Why is that relevant? I don't know :D**

**Warnings: violence, attempted murder, unfair situations**

**Three - Life sucks sometimes**

When Naraku walked in Kagome's office he seemed uncomfortable she noticed right away from the strained look on his face.

"Hi Naraku is something wrong?"

"I...sort of...yes."

He didn't sit down he just started pacing a doctor might say it was because he never handled his anger properly either.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know what to talk about, I'm just angry and I'm feeling angry over something I don't know about."

"Can you repeat that?"

"I'm confused, I know I'm angry about what happened...maybe some things from the past but this anger I have right now I don't know what it's for."

She could hear he was trying to keep his temper in check he knew she wasn't to blame, concerned she set her pad down.

"Okay well we can try an exercise."

"Like what?"

"I could say a series of words and you tell me if your anger spikes on any of them in any group."

"Did you just make that up?"

"Sure did, let's begin."

He couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Okay."

"Red, black, orange, blue, gray, magenta, green, violet, white."

He shook his head, she made a note and continued.

"Pizza, pasta, bread, cake, nachos, pretzels, fruits, vegetables, cheese."

He shook his head.

"Item, place, time, person..."

His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists, she took a note.

"Okay, a person pissed you off, who?"

He was quiet for a minute.

"I don't know...this is only frustrating me more, the voice should know but he doesn't."

"Okay let's move away from that topic."

"And go to what?"

"The voice you keep mentioning."

"What about him?"

"Perhaps he's an imaginary friend you never let go of?"

"I thought he was but he said he's more than that."

"Does he talk to you often?"

"Every day."

"Any specific time?"

"At random, he talks to me more after I've seen you."

"Oh?"

Naraku nodded slowly.

"Tell me about him."

"Like?"

"What does he look like?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want me to."

"Okay well what does he like?"

"Are we really doing this?"

"Yes you say he's there I just want to know more about him, like his name."

"I can't you tell that either."

"Can you tell me anything more?"

"No he doesn't know if he can trust you that much." he mumbled.

"I wouldn't hurt him."

"That's the same thing _he _said when I told him about the voice."

"Who?"

"My grandfather."

She studied him for a moment.

"Did your grandfather do something to him?"

Naraku was quiet and only looked at the floor.

"Naraku..."

"Kagome don't, I have to live with him and he doesn't handle the memory well."

"Do you?"

"No."

...

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up she'd been lost in thought thinking about Naraku as she packed up for the day. It was her boss.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"You've been doing well here and I was wondering if you would like to try your hand at a different location."

Kagome's mind went to the worst case scenario.

"Am I being fired?"

The older woman laughed.

"Of course not, but there are many different people who need therapy and our office doesn't have them all, it would only be for a month."

"Where would I be going?"

"About forty miles from here, near the old hospital."

"What about my clients here?"

"Well we'll have a temp for you they will take notes and you can review them when you get back."

"...Well okay."

"Great."

...

It took one week for many of her clients to close up on the cold temporary therapist, two weeks for people to start asking for transfers, and by the end of the month Kagome had very few clients left. When she returned Shippo told her the bad news, she sighed and hoped her clients would find new therapists that could help them. Shippo said they would give her something else to do while they waited for more clients for her. Muso called her while she was sitting at home channel surfing a few days later.

"Hello?"

"Kagome I heard you were back."

"Hi Mr. Onigumo, can I help you?"

"Yes it's Naraku there has been a few issues."

"Issues?"

"Not his fault but I worry he won't be able to handle it much more, he was moving on so nicely and now his ex is here."

"But isn't she suppose to be in jail?"

He sighed.

"She should be but she admitted she did it because she had gone insane, they put her in a mental institution instead of jail. But the place has gone bankrupt and their sending all the patients home until they get another building she ended up in our care."

"If that isn't the worse case of bad luck I've ever heard I don't know how much worse it can get.."

"No kidding, is it possible for you to make house calls instead? I would really prefer it if she wasn't left alone much but her case worker will also be here to help."

"I could do that, I find I have a lot of free time now."

"Great, thanks so much what's your rate?"

"I don't have one I'm just an intern."

"You should still get paid."

"Oh don't worry about it I get a monthly stipend from my school, this is more like a work study job I have."

"Well that is something I suppose, next week on Wednesday and Thursday is a good time right?."

"Around four."

...

Kagome pulled into the drive way just as a dining room chair was thrown through the window she jumped and got out. Heading to the door she noticed through the window there was a tall man trying to calm a shorter woman with short black hair.

"Yura please calm down."

"No! I don't want her here!"

Kagome cocked her head and pressed the doorbell, Kagura opened the door.

"Are you Kagome?"

"That's me."

"I'm Kagura, Kikyou's mother, don't worry about Yura, just go upstairs you're looking for the sixth room on the right."

She didn't comment on her not mentioning her son and walked upstairs the entire mansion was a marble work of art. The art on the walls didn't compare to the details of the building itself, her heels clicked as she counted the rooms. She stopped outside of the sixth room and knocked on it.

"Naraku?"

Not getting an answer she knocked again.

"It's me Kagome."

He pushed open the door and she gasped there was a stitched up slice across his neck he was in the middle of changing bandages. He stepped aside and she walked in, he closed and locked the door behind her. His room was dark, the carpet, walls, ceiling, everything was dark brown or black.

"What happened?"

"Yura..." he rasped out obviously in pain.

"And their still letting her stay here?!" she asked horrified.

"Played insane card...the police said...not to...aggravate her."

"That's bullshit where is your father?"

"Business trip."

He walked to sit down she tossed her bag on a chair and walked over to help him, he sort of growled at her.

"I just want to help."

"Don't need it..."

"Why aren't you in a hospital?"

He shook his head.

"Naraku."

"Don't bother." he growled.

She bit her lip as he put the bandage on before he pulled on a shirt, he drank some water and took some pain meds before he looked at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're father called me last week, didn't he tell you I was coming?"

"He might have but she hit me with a metal bat the other day my memory is a little foggy."

"Why is your mother letting her stay? Can't they find someone else to hold on to her?"

"No one else in her family wants her, and the insane have to be kept in a safe environment they can't just put her anywhere and she definitely can't go somewhere with a lot of people."

He sighed.

"Can you leave?"

"If I wanted to be homeless again I don't have that much saved up but there wouldn't be much point anyways, I'm next after her family so she would still legally have to come with me."

She sighed, in most cases how the insane were handled was great but this was ridiculous.

"How was your time at the other office?" he asked suddenly

"Um it was okay...should you be talking?"

"The meds are strong they'll keep...the pain down for a couple of hours."

She touched his bicep and he moved away from her.

"Tell me how everything has been."

"Just peachy."

"Naraku..."

"I'm pissed off, wishing death on every bastard who had a hand in her staying here only to wake up disappointed to be reminded it doesn't work that way, and still I have to see that bitch's face every day I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with anyone." he snapped.

"I'm sorry."

He sighed.

"No I'm sorry you didn't do anything... I'm dealing with more than my own emotions it's tiring but I can't sleep because I'm too pissed off. And he's not helping much."

"By 'he'?"

"I mean the voice." he finished.

"You said he's been here since you were child did he...I guess...grow up with you?"

He nodded slowly.

"Okay well how...um..."

"Were you really going to ask how he feels about it?"

"I can't help it I was trying to phrase the question right and failed so..."

He just shook his head.

"Are you sure you can't tell me about him? It's weird talking about a stranger."

"I'm a stranger, you know nothing about me ."

"Because you never want to talk about yourself."

"Do I really have to?"

"No, you don't have to tell me anything but it's been helpful so far."

He didn't comment.

"How is work?"

"Not enough."

"You want more money?"

"No I want more excuses not to come home."

she chewed on her lip.

"Shouldn't be at the office now?"

"No I don't have much to do there, my temp ruined my clientele I've been at home putting notes of the other therapists into useful reports."

"Not surprised, she was a bitch."

She smirked.

"No kidding, it must be a hidden talent to chase away over forty people in three weeks."

He chuckled.

"I missed you." he finally said.

She smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course, so far you and Sango are the only non-dangerous women I know, that's pretty bad for a straight man my age."

She giggled, she cocked her head at a painting on the wall.

"That dog."

He turned and glanced at it.

"You recognize it?"

"I saw him in a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yeah my ex boyfriend was about to rape me and he scared him away."

"What does he look like?"

"Short brown hair, dark eyes, a light tan."

"How do you know it was a dream?"

"Because he busted all of my windows on my car, slashed the tires, and broke one of my phones, but everything was untouched when I woke up...why?"

"I had the same dream."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you go, I warned you about the unfair situations didn't I?**


	5. He opens up again

**SweetDreamer92: Yay time to twist the plot some more...and I haven't forgotten about Hojo.**

**Warnings: more language than before, OOC as I mentioned**

**Four - May or may not have seen that coming**

"You did?"

"That's why I was angry."

"I thought you didn't know why you were angry."

"I sort of didn't at first all I knew was that it was dark out I was pissed off and ran until I found you with that guy but I wasn't going to tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because you looked fine when I saw you, I didn't want to tell you something and have you worry I was too insane for an intern to handle. How would you have felt if I told you about it? If it didn't happen wouldn't have seen that as a threat and if it did happen wouldn't you have been pissed that I just stood by and watched? And didn't see another dog."

She started to argue but he had a point it's not every day a person get's told something like that.

"Another?"

He didn't say anything.

"You know who that dog is don't you?"

"Sort of..."

"Naraku don't do that, you're implying that you were the damn dog I need more information."

"I think our time is up."

"I don't care."

"Kagome..."

"No you explain yourself right now."

He pushed her on the bed and held her down with his weight she struggled until she saw his dark eyes were now gold, he opened his mouth and every tooth was sharp and a little jagged. His skin was paler and his hair had straightened and gone white she stared at him with wide eyes.

"The voice..."

"I am no voice, human I'm a demon and I don't want to talk about the fucking bastard I couldn't kill any more stop fucking pushing."

She swallowed.

"Okay..." she whispered.

He let her go and stood up, he started pacing she sat up slowly and watched him for a minute pacing, snapping, growling when she only tried to help he was certainly acting like a wounded dog.

"Naraku..."

"That isn't my name." he said clearly trying to control his anger.

"What is it?"

"It doesn't matter."

She would have argued but his gaze warned her to stay quiet.

"So...is Naraku not human either?"

"You could say that."

He continued his pacing.

"You saved me."

"What does it matter?"

"You didn't have to."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Do not ask questions you can't handle the answer for."

"I just saw my client turn into a completely different person without running for the door I think I can handle a bit more than you think I can."

"You said yourself he implied that he was a dog, who runs from a dog larger than the average building?"

She shrugged.

"Exactly, I know you aren't an idiot Kagome." he said.

He had stopped pacing.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I've always been here."

"No I mean...how?"

"I was born."

"So...you're like Siamese twins?"

"You could say that, don't pester me with anymore questions."

"But."

He turned to glare at her but she stood her ground, standing up she stared at him.

"But what?"

"You haven't told me anything about you...obviously you want to."

"What makes you think you know a damn thing about me?"

"Well...you could have killed me but you didn't..."

"I could still kill you."

"You wouldn't."

He moved until he was right in front of her and grabbed her throat.

"Wanna bet?"

She grabbed his wrist and he tossed her on the bed.

"Don't touch me!"

She scooted back until she hit the head board, his eyes glowed red, a knock to the door got their attention. She looked at it then back at him where Naraku was standing once again he rubbed his forehead and walked over to answer the door, it was Kikyou.

"What do you want?"

"You need to do something about your bitch."

"She's not mine to deal with."

"Oh yes she is."

"Oh just put her in the library she'll be occupied enough."

"Why can't you?"

"I don't want to be near her."

"Because she tried to kill you? Oh get over it."

"Kikyou what is your fucking problem? I've never done anything to you."

"Except be born you unwanted bastard child."

He rolled his eyes.

"You're the only one who doesn't want me, but it's a bit late for that don't you think?."

"My mom doesn't either."

"Whether you like it or not she's my mom too."

"No she isn't your mom died giving birth to you."

His mouth fell and she stormed off down the hall, he closed the door Kagome slid off the bed and walked over she reached for him but a warning growl told her to keep her distance.

"Naraku, she didn't mean it people always say things that aren't true when their mad."

"That might work on your normal clients but not me." he mumbled.

"You..."

"I've always been able to tell when people lie to me, it was just a feeling, I knew when someone was trying to con my father, I knew when those crappy reality shows said so and so was someone's father, I even knew when _Kagura _said she loved me. I just wish that could tell me why my father lied to me and how he got away with it."

He sighed.

"I think you should go."

"But Naraku."

Instead of yelling as his demon did he clawed at the door, she sighed.

"It's just...I'm here if you need me...I do know you're hurting and I wish you could understand you don't have to force yourself to be alone."

He glanced at her when his hand, that was now clawed, opened the door she just nodded and left the room.

...

She went to check on Kikyou who was fuming sitting in front of her computer, her room was a lot brighter with lots of red and white. She knocked on the door, Kikyou looked up.

"What?" she snapped.

"Since you're a client I figured you would want to talk."

"Well you figured wrong, you're in my home now and I can decide whether I want to talk to you or not."

She got up and slammed the door in her face, with a sigh Kagome went downstairs the man grabbed her and tugged her to the ground just as the coffee table was thrown over her head. That was the last straw she stood up quickly.

"What is the matter with you?!"

Yura glared at her.

"You aren't welcome here!"

"It's not your house I was invited to, it's not your decision to make."

Yura flipped her off and ran into the kitchen, chuckling behind her made her turn around she huffed.

"I'm glad you think it's funny."

He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry it's just everyone tip toes around her and it was refreshing to see someone stand up to her."

She smiled slightly, he held out his hand.

"Renkotsu."

She shook it.

"Kagome."

"Kagura asked me to ask you to stay for dinner, she's use to having a mediator in the house and with her husband gone she's lost that. I can't exactly keep her daughter from antagonizing her son while keeping them safe from Yura at the same time she takes up quite a bit of my attention."

Kagome wasn't so sure but sighed as her nature got the better of her.

"Okay I could stay and attempt to keep the peace."

"Great I'll let her know."

He left her in the living room and she walked to the window seat and sat down to let her mind process every little thing that just happened.

Granted she was doing pretty well handling it all.

...

Dinner started off awkward and made it impossible to attempt a conversation for several long minutes, she knew the demon didn't want her here which was shown on Naraku's face. Kikyou was glaring daggers at her...brother wishing he wasn't here, and Yura didn't want to be around any of them. She kept trying to stab Renkotsu who wouldn't let her go after Kagome. Kagura eventually cleared her throat.

"So Kagome when did you decide you wanted to be a therapist?"

"Oh it's silly honestly."

"No it's okay, the silence can be over powered by anything."

"Well I had a dream that my life would start with therapy, a woman with long black hair and a pretty painted mask told me so."

"You would base your whole life on a dream?" Kikyou asked in disbelief.

"Of course, dreams can tell you a lot of things."

"And what if you didn't like it, you would just accept it and act like everything is fine?"

"Well I don't know, I love the life I set up for myself."

Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"Did she also tell you to go fuck yourself?" Yura said.

Kagome glared at her.

"No but maybe I'll try that, thanks for making such a lovely suggestion."

Yura flipped her off again and Kagome ignored her.

"Well..." Kagura started.

"So when were going to say something?" Naraku said interrupting her.

"About what?"

"About not being my mother."

She glared at her daughter.

"What? He was going to have to find out eventually."

She sighed.

"Your father didn't want you to know."

"Why?"

"He just didn't."

Naraku sighed.

"You can do better than that can't you?"

"Your mother abandoned you."

"She told me she died in child birth." Naraku said looking at Kikyou.

"Don't look at me like that that's what they told me."

"Well we didn't want her making fun of you."

"For what?" Naraku mumbled.

"Being so worthless you're own mother couldn't deal with you." Kikyou said coldly.

"Kikyou that's enough."

"No it isn't he took my dad because some whore didn't want him how is that fair?"

"Your father loves you both equally."

"No he doesn't."

"Well maybe, dear _half_ sister if one half out of both of parents didn't want us then perhaps our worth is the same."

"Fuck you."

"You wish you were good enough tramp."

"At least I would be a better parent."

He shoved his chair away and went upstairs, Kagome got up to follow him while Yura laughed hysterically in her seat.

"Oh this is better than Cable I've never had so much entertainment over one meal."

"Oh shut it flatsie." Kikyou said.

Yura reached up to rub at her chest.

...

Kagome grabbed his wrist and he yanked it out of her hand.

"What did I say about touching me?" he said in a dark whisper.

"I just want to help."

"One of these days you'll have to learn you can't help everyone."

"I'm not trying to help everyone."

He crossed his arms.

"I'll only tell you once, stay away."

"From what?"

He frowned.

"That ought to be obvious."

"Well...well maybe it should but if you can't tell me with your own words then I can ignore it."

"Excuse me?"

"You may not be human but it's always the same with people recovering from trauma, usually their all talk and when asked to verbalize wanting to be alone they never can."

"You don't know if I'm traumatized."

"And they try as much as they can to avoid it without walking away...or if they do walk away they don't put up a barrier as if they want just one person to call them on their bluff."

He glared at her and she looked at his clawed hands and held her arm next to his.

"Look at me and look at you I know you could kill me with or without the dog hiding inside you but you haven't. You had your hand around my throat and still didn't squeeze enough to do any damage."

"And yet you're still here, that says a lot about the intelligence I assumed you had."

"Yeah I am still here and that says a lot about the bite _I _assumed _you _had."

He growled at her but she didn't move.

"Besides you said it yourself, who runs from a dog larger than the average building? I'll help you."

"Because you think you can."

"No because _you _do."

"There you go assuming again."

"If you didn't I'm sure this whole day would have gone differently, see you tomorrow."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: A little odd that Kagome took it all so well? Maybe maybe not you'll have to read on for that :D. Whether she's stupid or knows our demon better than he thinks she does is irrelevant, she'll just be there whether he likes it or not.**


	6. Hojo Strikes Again

**SweetDreamer92: These past few chapters have been writing themselves I swear but I do love twisting things around.**

**Thanks Amari and Demon'smoonlightlover, I'm glad you like the story despite the weird updates :P I wasn't sure if anyone would like it.**

**Warnings: violence, murder, altered everything, more language**

**Five - Hojo, just what the fuck are you?**

The next morning Kagome woke up late, she had gone to bed just as late after finishing up some reports she knew it was a bad idea to mention her client wasn't human. She had sat for an hour in front of her computer not sure what to type. Eventually she decided to include his sister as well to fill in the blanks. When she was satisfied she spell checked her document and went to bed. She rolled over and saw the light was on in her bathroom, the door was closed but she could see it from the crack in the bottom. She shook her head.

"Too tired to turn off the light I guess." she said to herself.

When the toilet flushed she jumped a little, she got up and grabbed the chair from her desk and quietly pushed it under the handle. When it jiggled she backed away and hurried to grab her shoes, a coat, a sleeping Kilala, her purse and laptop. She could keep a level head she knew better than to alert the intruder and she knew better than to leave her home with only the nightie she had on. She closed her bedroom door and pushed a chair under that as well from the dining table. She turned and her eyes widened there were several gashes in the wood of her front door that must have been made with an axe, big enough that anyone could have reached in and opened the door.

Her now fully awake and fully disturbed mind told her that the intruder intended to toy with her, the part of her that was still calm told her that he or she didn't want to make enough noise to alert her. She bit her lip hearing the first chair being thrown against the wall she didn't know what the person was doing to be so quiet but she wasn't sticking around to find out. She bolted out the front door she pulled out her keys and stopped dead in her tracks the remote to unlock her car was missing and the ignition key had been snapped. She shook her head and hurried downstairs, she screamed despite being so good up to this point. Her door man had been murdered, he was lying with eyes open in his own blood.

She held the cat close and ran outside, she reached in her purse and pulled out her phone, they appeared to be untouched until she tried to open them. They were glued shut, cursing at the bastard's thorough work. She screamed again as arms were thrown around her, she jumped seeing the demon looking pissed off. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him, he was caught off guard but wrapped his arms around her. He was pissed because just as he got close Hojo disappeared again.

"I'm sorry Kagome, he's the only bastard who has ever escaped me twice."

"I'm just glad you came again."

He didn't say anything, he wish he knew what the hell Hojo was it was abnormal for a dog demon to lose his prey like that...at all really. He scooped her up and carried her to his car, he wouldn't have even brought the damn thing but Naraku insisted. He normally ignored him but if Hojo got cocky it would be better for her to be out of his hold. Just the other day he'd been beyond irritated that she was trying to get inside his walls but despite that he was more pissed this fucker had gone after his woman again. He paused in his movements and shook his head reminding himself she wasn't his woman.

Frustrated he watched her curl against the door he reached over to run his fingers through her hair scratching her slightly his altered poison worked to soothe her nerves enough for her to fall asleep. He headed back home.

...

The next morning

Kagome sleepily rubbed her head and felt the small scab left over from the quickly healing wound she couldn't remember getting. When Kilala batted at her hand she groaned in response. Kilala batted at her hand again.

"Good luck with that kitten."

Kilala mewed as if taking that as a challenge Kagome tried to push herself up which was a challenge as her muscles felt like jello and cream. Her foggy mind took a minute to process Naraku's voice.

"Na..."

He touched her arm.

"Don't worry, that is the demon's poison he knew you were upset and wanted to help, he may have given you too much, when it wears off you'll be fine."

She mumbled something into the pillow he picked up Kilala before she could use Kagome's head as a trampoline. Kagome soon opened her eyes.

"Wearing down already, what do you want to eat?"

"I'm not..."

She groaned.

"Yes you are, you just don't realize it."

She blinked a few times and tried to flex her fingers.

"...pa..."

She shook her head starting to feel the familiar needle like pricks that came with your body losing the numb feeling.

"Pancakes?"

"Kay..."

He set Kilala down next to her and got up to walk out of the bedroom, she jumped a little as Kilala touched her arms and she felt a shiver run up her arm from the contact.

"D...don't do that..."

Kilala wiggled her tail excitedly.

"B...a..ad kitty." Kagome mumbled.

Kilala jumped up on her to walk all over her just because she could.

...

After eating Kagome sat on Naraku's bed wiggling her legs while Kilala sat in her lap.

"Kagome?"

"Yes? Do you know anything about Hojo's family life?"

"Not really, he was always secretive."

Naraku sighed.

"He got away again."

{Don't rub it in.} the demon snapped.

She smiled and rubbed Naraku's arm gently.

"Don't worry he's bound to slip up at some point."

"Still it's a little frustrating, and I'm worried about you living alone."

"I don't live alone."

"Oh right I forgot, kittens are just so terrifying."

She giggled and Kilala puffed out her chest.

"And where would you prefer me to stay?"

"Here?"

"You have to be kidding me."

{You don't really get a choice.}

"Demon..."

{Don't argue, I've already told our father about it.}

Kagome looked like she wanted to argue anyways but the demon gave her a dirty look, even Kilala stopped moving.

"Okay but what am I suppose to do if he finds me here?"

"You'll be safe here with us." they said in unison.

She stared at them when someone knocked on the door and pushed it open they looked up, Naraku glared at his sister.

"I know you know how to knock."

"Fuck that, I need your girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend." Naraku said with a blush.

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay whatever I need her."

Naraku was going to argue but Kagome touched his shoulder gently.

"I need to get up and move around anyways."

He glanced at her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and got up to follow Kikyou out of the room, they went to her bedroom and Kikyou closed the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked as she sat on one of her arm chairs.

"I guess I'm having some problems and mom is no help what so ever."

Kagome smiled.

"I see, well tell me about it."

Kikyou sat down and crossed her legs.

"There is this guy I like, but he doesn't seem to know that I exist."

"Have you tried writing him a letter?"

"Like a text message?"

"Sure."

"Not really I'm not really his type but he's always so nice to me and never tries to feel me up so I can only think he has to actually like me."

Kagome nodded.

"Well that's a good place to start, where do you normally talk to him?"

"At the mall he works at one of the stores there, I talk to him for a few minutes on his break."

"Okay so you know his schedule when does he get off work?"

"He's off today."

"Then today is a good time to send him a message."

"But what should I say?"

She seemed completely serious as if she really liked this guy but her feelings still hadn't aged up with the rest of her. Kagome tapped her chin.

"Well what are you comfortable saying?"

"I guess I could flirt a little..."

"So start off like that so he knows you are trying to have a relationship with him."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does, if you talk to him often but as you say he doesn't know you exist then you have to let him know that you want more than friendship with him."

"...Oh so something cute like...'hey cutie I'd love to spend some time with you today'? or something like that?"

"That's perfect not too strong but strong enough for your interest to be obvious."

Kikyou quickly typed out a message and waited for a response, Kagome got up as she was waved out. She smiled, it wasn't much but it was a good start at least she wasn't getting in anyone's face. She wondered if she could find a way to cool Yura down a little, just then Renkotsu tugged her to ground as a chair was thrown at her...wishful thinking. She cursed.

"Ren we need to get that girl a hobby."

"Like what? I've tried everything."

"What's everything?" she asked as they moved out of Yura's war path.

"Skiing, swimming, dancing, tennis, soccer, volleyball, basketball, baseball, cooking lessons, art lessons...we even tried daily walks to the park to expand on the art."

"That is a lot of everything...there has to be something."

"Well I'm open for ideas...Yura put the fishbowl down!"

"Fuck you!" she yelled.

He hurried after her and Kagome cringed hearing glass shatter, she shook her head.

"Kagome?"

She turned.

"Oh Kagura, hello."

"Is everything alright?"

"Normal day really..."

"I meant with you, Naraku growled at everyone when he brought you here, he was so protective and you were out cold."

She smiled at the show of concern.

"I'm fine thanks, just a run in with a crazy ex."

Kagura frowned.

"What is it that makes it so easy for young people to get crazy lovers?"

"I don't know, maybe I should research it."

Kagura smiled.

"Well let me know if you need anything."

She thanked her and Kagura walked back into the living room.

"Kagome the bathroom is free." the demon said.

She looked toward the top of the stairs.

"The bathroom?"

"You'll be sharing my room might as well use the bathroom as well."

"Coming."

She walked up the steps she was sure that some people would be concerned about being so protected but for whatever reason she liked the feeling.

She wondered if she also liked the men causing it.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: :D So I haven't decided what I'll do with Hojo but hopefully it will be something interesting. sorry it's short next one should be better.**


	7. now what

**SweetDreamer92: mmmm tacos.**

**Thank you MidnightKittyCat and SoulessNeko12 and velvetSunset I'm glad you're all enjoying the story :D**

**Warnings: altering to demons, mentioned self harm, slight limey descriptions (their not doing anything but you know whatever)**

**And I haven't forgotten about many other characters or the fact that Naraku and his demon share a memory they don't handle well...or at all :P**

**Don't hate me for cutting this part short, for some reason it felt like it should be a cliffhanger.**

**Six pt 1**

The next morning

Kagome rolled over...no not really she tried to until she realized that a strong hold had her pinned in place. Sleepily she rubbed her eyes and looked down and saw a pale arm around her waist. The sleeve had ridden up and she reached down to stroke the jagged scars that were even paler than the arm they rested on.

She wasn't the type of person to ignore the ache in her heart over the sight of them. She tried to move again except this time she was able to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face against his chest. Naraku didn't move he stared at her through partially closed eye lids, he didn't want to chase her away.

He didn't even understand the attraction bubbling closer and closer to the surface of his soul. Had his demon been awake he would have told him to stop being a pansy and take what he wanted whether he understood the "why" or not.

His eyes widened, the demon was still asleep even after she touched his neck he heard mumbling and looked down they only stared at each other. He blushed and willed himself to look away in the position her cleavage looked a lot more generous when not wearing one of her suits or jean jackets. He was glad the demon was asleep.

"Naraku?"

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"Because you're in bed?"

He almost corrected her then decided that wouldn't be any good she would probably call him a pervert and refuse to share a room with him.

_last night_

_Kagome was laying on the bed diagonally when Naraku came in from washing his hair she was in her normal short shorts and a tight tank top her black hair was somewhat messy and he swore she had those "bedroom eyes" or "BJ eyes" that some women had. The innocently erotic pose had him rigid he was thankful he had wore loose pajama pants . He swallowed when she opened her mouth in his mind he could picture the demon watching her like any predator would watch something...or someone he wanted as his own._

"_Naraku?"_

_He shook his head._

"_Yes?..."_

_She raised an eyebrow as his voice cracked a little._

"_I was asking you a question."_

"_I'm sorry...what was it?"_

"_I said do you have any extra blankets I can use for the sofa?"_

"_What for? You're sleeping in the bed."_

"_It's your bed."_

"_So? I can sleep on the sofa don't worry about it...night."_

_He moved to the medium sized sofa and picked up a blanket on his way, she cocked her head._

"_Um...okay thanks...night."_

He only nodded.

"It's okay, but if you needed the bed you should have woken me up."

"Actually...I don't know when we ended up over here."

{It was too cold to sleep under that rag you call a blanket.}

Naraku sighed.

"You can't just climb into bed with a random woman and sleep with her like it's normal." he said.

{But you can bear your soul and feelings to her in an hour and that's fine?}

Naraku blushed and Kagome couldn't help but laugh, he did have a point though most therapists didn't end up in situations like these she supposed if any legal action could be therapeutic it was fine...she was thinking anyways.

"...Sessh..." he said lowly.

She stopped and cocked her head.

"Sessh?"

{Idiot.}

"It just slipped out..."

"Sessh? That's your name?"

{My name is Sesshomaru, there happy?}

She smiled.

"It suits you."

He huffed but didn't say anything.

"Naraku!"

He frowned and moved the blankets off of him, grabbing his robe he told Kagome to go ahead and use the bathroom first.

{You did that on purpose.}

"Maybe."

{Asshole.}

"But I thought you thought it was weird that there were so many limits with someone you can talk to like I talk to Kagome? Hasn't she earned your name?"

{_You _do the sharing I just observe and I don't know you made me tell her.}

Naraku rolled his eyes and hurried downstairs.

...

Kagome was running her fingers through her hair as she stood under the hot stream, she didn't notice when the door opened however her face soon lit up to rival a cherry as hands were placed on her hips and she was pulled against a chest.

"Nar..."

A hand was placed over her mouth, she grabbed the wrist and pinned against the wall with her mouth still covered. Her eyes widened she bit his hand and let out a scream...

**TBC**

**SweetDreamer92: Leaves you wondering don't it?**


	8. Transitional Teaser Chapter

**SweetDreamer92: :D**

**Thank you Awed-Reader and velvetSunset I'm so glad you liked what you read, thanks for the mega points I'll use them for cheesecake and I'll share lol.**

**Warnings: alterations like always.**

**six pt 2**

Kagome's mouth was covered again the man's face was covered and she didn't know who it could be.

"Quiet, no one is coming to help you and that noise is bugging me." he said sharply with a slap to her face.

She whimpered.

"Put this in your mouth and I don't want any lip about it."

Kagome opened her mouth and he put a black plastic like tube in her mouth and reached over to grab her robe. She put it on without instruction for fear that he would strike her again. He through her over his shoulder and walked out of the room, she could smell a sweet scent the entire area was purple they walked downstairs and she saw that this time Naraku was unconcious he was on the ground near the kitchen as was everyone else in the house. The purple smoke filled the room she had a feeling the black tube was a filter as if he wanted her to see that no one would be coming to her rescue. Her eyes watered, the man hurried out of the house when the door closed the neighborhood faded.

...

Kagome groaned as she woke up she was laying on the cold ground with her wrists tied behind her back. Her body felt numb she could barely look around but there wasn't much to look at in the dark cell her eye sight was blurry.

"So you're awake?"

Her gaze shifted to the bars were the speaker was standing.

"You're quite pretty and so well developed you'll make an excellent bride."

Her eyes widened.

"...I..."

She coughed it felt like her tongue was swollen.

"Oh just rest darling I'll come back later."

She whimpered as she was left alone.

"...Naraku...Sesshomaru..."

...

Muso walked to the door of his home and opened it he hurried back seeing the mist fading he called his name he knew what the mist was and that if there was enough that he could see it even while it faded that he'd only join them on the floor. He went back to his car and pulled out a thick scarf to tie around his mouth he hurried inside and looked down at the left over muddy footprints that ended at the front door. His gaze narrowed and ran upstairs following the prints. He ended at his son's bedroom and he saw exactly what happened.

"Fuck."

...

Hours later the mist was gone and Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth pissed off despite the fact that Muso told him that most demons couldn't handle the mist.

"Where could she have been taken?" he asked suddenly.

"The demon world."

He glared at him.

"You said you closed the portal."

"I did, but."

"But what?"

"When you took your demon form you broke the veil the rest of the way."

"What do you mean the rest of the way?" they asked in unison.

He glanced at Yura.

"She'd been working on it."

...

**End Teaser**

**SweetDreamer92: So sorry about the long wait especially giving you something so short but I hit a little snag with this story I know where I want to go it was just finishing this chapter that bugged me. Sometimes we have to have teasers and filler chapters, at least someone who has writer's block as often as I do has to, and they totally suck. However now you know the story didn't get abandoned that's good right?...anyone? lol next chapter will be better. Toodles.**


	9. Hojo isn't the mastermind

**SweetDreamer92: For some reason I was bit by the HP bug so shameless self promotion if you're into HP read the warnings for my new story and if you're interested read the story as well.**

**Thanks again Awed-Reader and velvetSunset:D**

**Awed-Reader - Blossoming gem, you're spoiling it soon the story will want everyone to like and I'll have to let it down by telling it that it doesn't work that way lol. :D I love how that works what's funny though I had the same feeling for a story I've been following on FF's sister site and just as I was about to do something else I just had to run to my email that had been updated too :P Believe it or not while I worked on the HP fic my brain was working out what I wanted for this chapter and I knew I had to try for an update.**

**Warnings: I know I know I don't have to tell you there are alterations in every chapter but I can't help it now I'm on a roll and it feels weird without it -_- information confliction as the story is moving out of the dark completely.**

**I ended with Sessh in control but Naraku takes over, I also have not forgotten about Naraku and Sesshomaru's issues I have reasons for just about everything.**

**Hope you like it**

**Seven**

Naraku turned to glare at her.

"What did you do?" he snapped

She crossed her arms suddenly not looking as crazy as she normally did she crossed her legs and leaned against the counter.

"What he just said, or were you not listening?"

His gaze narrowed and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine you big baby I got tired of dealing with the humans day in and day out so I got some help from a few friends and started weakening the veil."

Naraku grit his teeth.

"You're just plain selfish."

"Oh please I killed our kids so they wouldn't be a part of this world that was thoughtful."

Sesshomaru took over the pain at the memory grabbed his heart and strangled it but he could handle it better.

"Look you delusional bitch now is not the time, thanks to you Kagome was kidnapped."

She surveyed him for a moment.

"You have feelings for her."

They didn't say a word, she cackled.

"And to think you were too damn pathetic to tell her, it's a good thing those kids aren't here to see what their precious daddy really is."

She turned on her heel and walked upstairs, Muso had grabbed him and stopped him from ripping out her throat.

"Now is not the time, we need to go look for Kagome."

"And how can we, she's been gone for hours she could be anywhere."

"We'll meet with your father."

...

Kagome pushed herself up and was sitting upright in her cell staring into space, the speaker hadn't come back yet. The cell was cold and she was getting hungry, it was bad enough that she was the captive of some nut job who wanted to marry a complete stranger but did he have to be the type of nut job that ignored his captive? He could have at least given her some crusty bread and flavorless soup. Just as the thought entered her head she heard someone coming. She looked through the bars and saw a young maid with sharp yet pretty features carrying a torch.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she walked over.

"My name is Jakotsu Lady Kagome."

Kagome raised an eyebrow as she freed her and helped her stand.

"Lady?"

"Yes, the castle has been informed that you are to be the new Lady of the South."

"I am not." she said firmly.

"Please mi'lady don't be difficult in his eyes."

"What..."

Jakotsu shushed her.

"The last woman he 'loved' was quite against the idea too."

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked quietly.

Jakotsu looked to the corner were a mess of of bones could be see in the torchlight, Kagome gasped.

"Just play along for a little while he won't kill you if he gets bored of you, only if you go against him."

Kagome didn't like the idea one bit but obediently followed Jakotsu out of the cell, Kagome mentioned the speaker and Jakotsu confirmed her fears that she hadn't voiced, it had been Hojo of course not in his human form.

"I really don't want to marry Hojo..."

"He didn't kidnap you for himself mi'lady."

Kagome looked up startled.

"Then who?"

"Lord Ryukotsusei...promise me you'll never look him in the eye."

"W...why?"

"Because you seem like a nice girl and it will be the last mistake you ever make."

...

Sesshomaru was more than a little uneasy, they had been mostly raised by Muso as their birth father was a violent and murderous as he was loving and protective. His council feared he would kill his heir and found a suitable replacement. He still visited and was an active part of their life, he meant well but as a full blooded demon who had seen war and lost the love of his life he wasn't so good with the emotional aspect of raising children. He would always be their dad whom they loved and respected and Muso was their father and they would always go to him first.

Muso turned a corner and parked in the driveway of his mother's house, as they stepped out Kaede came to the front door.

"I assume you're not here for tea."

"No mom, we have to go to the other side."

"Very well."

...

Inutaisho and Inukimi were glaring daggers at each other, neither would step down and they both knew they could very well battle it out to death. Inutaisho's eyes narrowed.

"Inukimi I've told you time and time again not to test me, yet you do it anyways."

"Oh stop acting like a puppy and grow up you act like you can't handle this."

He gritted his teeth.

"I have a feeling you want to die."

"Oh is that a fact? I'll kill you first."

"Try me!"

"I will!"

She placed the piece where it belonged signaling the end of her turn and the end of the game.

"Checkmate."

Inutaisho knocked over the chest table and she crossed her legs fighting back "unbecoming" giggles as he through his temper tantrum.

"Do over you cheating wench!"

"I didn't cheat...gosh it's just a game."

"I don't care, do over!"

"For the love of, my gosh I see where Inuyasha get's it from."

"What?"

Truthfully Inutaisho had loosened up quite a bit since remarrying, but it had already been too late to form a relationship. He was sorry for not cherishing his sons as he should have while he grieved but he knew there was nothing he could do about it aside from being thee when they needed him now. Izayoi's death had been hard, at first combining their life blood seemed to be fine even when she successfully had the twins, Naraku being the half demon and Sesshomaru a full blooded demon, she was fine. Once Inuyasha was born her health started to decline he had to send the child away. Part of why he had a hard time with Naraku was because of the black hair he got from his mother, and Inuyasha looked most like her it was too much for him.

He looked up as Jaken ran in.

"What is it?"

"My lord, my lady, the twin princes are here."

They stared at him.

"Well send them in."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: The chapters will get a bit longer I promise :P see you when I see you :D**


	10. Ryukotsusei pt 1

**SweetDreamer92: :D**

**Awed-Reader: I was in such a bad mood your review really made me smile, I'm glad you liked it. I had a moment when I wrote the chapter I thought I hadn't used Miroku and Sango so Jukotsu's part had gone to someone else then I remembered different. Anyhoo on with the story :D**

**And yes I saw that I used the wrong word, shame shame I know, it should be threw not through.**

**Eight pt 1**

Sesshomaru and Naraku politely greeted their father and step mother respectively followed by Muso who did the same.

"My boys, what can I do for you?"

"Father a friend of ours was kidnapped with the use of some type of miasma we want her returned."

"A friend?" he said.

"They do seem to care about her." Muso said.

Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that, I heard how angry you were with her trying to break down your walls and now you're upset that she was taken from you."

"Sounds like more than a friend to me."

He ignored the glare and smirked.

"I'll see what I can do to find her, wait here."

...

Jakotsu stood behind Kagome tying the sash on her kimono, she wore a pale green kimono with dark green stains in the shape of flower. It ended at her mid thigh but the back of the dress hung a little past her calves. Her hair was pulled into an intricate bun and several white and green flowers rested in it. With soft make up she was beautiful, Jakotsu smiled at her reflection.

"Oh so pretty, usually the girls Hojo brings back don't look good in this style, but it fits you perfectly."

She thanked him but could think of much more than the demons she was missing he patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

She nodded slowly and they walked into the massive throne room, the wood was stained white and many dark statues decorated the room. Everyone was dressed in dark clothes they stood up then gasped as they looked at her. She felt nervous having to accept the fact that she was the center of attention. Jakotsu led her to stand in front of the empty throne, up close she could see the black throne was made out of old bones; she couldn't tell what the bones came out of. Jakotsu nudged her when Ryukotsusei walked in, he was a humanoid dragon and was taller than Naraku and Sesshomaru. He wore an black and white outfit similar to what Sesshomaru wore but his armor was white.

Kagome was immediately intimidated as he stopped in front of her and grabbed her by the biceps. Then he sort of grinned.

"Hojo."

Kagome swallowed as he appeared next to him.

"Mi'lord?"

"You've done well, woman what is your name?"

"K...Kagome..."

"Kagome, come with me."

**Tbc**

**SweetDreamer92: Don't hate me I got access to the site just now and found this wasn't finished but I had to post this as it was, since I do have a terrible habit of leaving stories unintentionally while intentionally looking for inspiration. Hope you liked it anyways. :D**


	11. Ryukotsusei pt2

**SweetDreamer92: Random question, do you ever feel as if your exhausted but then you actually feel yourself waking up when you think of something to do? Happens to me all the time which is great because when all my boring adult stuff is done I can get to the fun stuff for as long as want. On another unrelated note I write so much better (length wise and coming up with ideas I mean) when Jerry Springer (don't own) or Judge Mathis (I don't even know if that is the name of his show, don't own) **

**is playing in the background.**

**Awed-Reader: Oh you're such a dear, it warms my heart to see a reviewer actively following a story. I'm trying hard to keep your interest because I just know I have some silent readers and their being way more stingy with their useful (or just existent) reviews. Ah well :D**

**Warnings: More alterations as I mentioned a million times but this story is sort of all over the place and it's about to get more all over the place, demons ahead of their time...sorta.**

**Enjoy? The chapter...Or perhaps just the virtual brownies and coffee that come with the chapter whichever :P**

**Eight pt 2**

Kagome followed Ryukotsusei down the hall, it was so plain in the throne room once she saw the very well decorated hallways and various rooms. There were even some beautiful stains on the wall and floor in the shape of flowers. She kept her head down briefly glanced at the servants they passed trying to make a mental note of faces.

"Do not look down to them always keep your head up."

She did as she was told she felt so small next to him he turned down the hall and she noticed he seemed to be walking slowly enough for her to keep up with him. She was immediately distracted by the beautiful rock and flower hybrid garden that over looked the beautiful ocean. He turned and watched her eyes sparkle at the sight she practically forgot herself looking. Her smile was just as bright, she shook her head and looked at him.

"I...I'm sorry I was..."

"It's alright, you should like your home."

She looked down.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head quickly.

"Uh no, where is...our bedroom?"

...

Inutaisho stared into the glowing blue pond that helped him view the top Eastern, Northern, and Southern demon families. There was a pond like this in the other three places as well, they had earned their places and it was part of the treaty they all had to stay out of one another's lands as an enemy. He sighed heavily as the image faded, Ryukotsusei was a vicious warrior some of the best weapons came from his lands he was loyal and even fair. However his temper gave him a bit of a reputation, if Kagome had been kidnapped for him it would take a lot more then simply asking for her return. He turned and left the room to rejoin his sons and wife in the main room.

His eyes widened as he found Inukimi on the ground sitting on Jaken in the hallway his castle was much darker than his Southern ally but no less beautiful. Jaken was clawing at the ground trying to get up.

"Now who were you saying had a fat ass?" Inukimi asked.

"N...no one mi'lady..."

She looked up her triumphant smile faded seeing Inutaisho's face.

"What's wrong? Is she dead?"

"No, perhaps it is worse."

She cocked her head as she pushed herself up.

"What?"

"Ryu has her she was just presented to him as a bride, he approves."

"Oh dear."

...

Jakotsu pushed a cart toward Kagome and Ryukotsusei's room, the room was decorated in white, three shades of purple, silver, and a bit of black. There was a very Western design, the furniture had been a gift from Inutaisho. There was a sitting area, a private hot spring, a 'toilet room', the actual sleeping section of the room was behind heavy purple curtains. Ryukotsusei explained that the kimono she was currently wearing was a sign that he was courting her and that she would get more like it until they were married. She wondered if he was this optimistic about others or if she had no chance of returning home. Never the less, it was comforting having such a large and scary man being so king to her, she wondered if she had met him in a different setting, without a set of brothers involved, if she could love him.

Of course it was too soon for much of anything but she did like what she had seen so far, and he was sitting right next to her talking softly and hadn't once felt up on her or tried to force himself on her. They looked up as they were served.

"We will be eating in here a lot during this time, it will help me get use to your scent and others will know not to touch you unless they wish to start a war."

She looked at him startled.

"A war, over a...mate?"

He seemed to smile again.

"Demons are rather protective over their mates, but I'm a dragon and it's worse for me and of course dog demons."

She tensed as he finished speaking, he seemed to notice as their plates were set in front of them.

"You know a dog demon?"

"Yes."

He frowned.

"They were very kind to me, I was someone to talk to." she added quickly.

"They?"

"Brothers, they share a body."

He rubbed his chin.

"Could it be, Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Naraku of the West?"

"Yes, how...?"

"Their father is a comrade of mine, he's spoken of them often, this will be difficult."

She chewed on her lip.

"What will?"

"A single courting."

...

Sesshomaru was walking in the forest trying to clear his head, he was less than pleased to hear about Ryukotsusei. They lived among the humans but had visited enough that they knew plenty about him. He was frustrated but still relieved to hear she was safe, Yura's words played in his head over and over.

Yes he did care for her, he wasn't even sure why well that's not entirely true the time they spent in that little office with her had a stronger impact on him than he wanted to admit.

"Sesshomaru?"

He stopped and turned, his eyes widened it took everything he had to not to show his fear he swallowed several times as he tried to relax/

"I know you have better manners than that, where is my greeting?"

He took a breath this was the first time in some time he had seen him.

"...Hello Grandfather."

The other demon grinned, he shouldn't be here he wasn't well liked by his ex-son-in-law and the feeling was entirely mutually.

"Tell me how you've been doing my little twin puppies."

**End chapter eight**

**SweetDreamer92: So looking forward to finding out who their grandfather is? I bet you are.**


End file.
